Befalling a fallen one
by Ringleader Akefia
Summary: Alex has gotten into trouble with Akefia and his subjects. Now he has to pay the price of no choice in his future. Although he cannot be killed, he can be hurt like anyhting else. Rated M for later chapters. This is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Befalling a fallen one – Chapter One**

"Love befalls the fallen… eventually. Love befalls the fallen… never. A fallen one is too evil for heaven, but too good for hell. That's exactly what has happened to me. Too evil, but too good. So I`m stuck in the human world, as an immortal. The Earth is my purgatory."

I repeated that in my head over and over again. I felt the temperature drop even lower than before. I pulled the thin, black jacket tighter around my huddled form. Where was love now? Certainly not in this cold, damp, dark cell. Certainly not with me, while I wait for my fate to be decided by the elders, my enemies and my once upon a time allies. Suddenly, I hear the 'clud' of leather studded boots coming towards my room. I lifted my head slowly and turned my eyes towards the sound. Marik and Bakura, two of my so called 'friends'. Both faces are wearing identical, sadistic and psychotic smiles. My stomach growled with hunger and my throat with annoyance. Both of them laughed at my weakness. If they weren`t so scared of me and hadn`t told Akefia that I would be too strong if I was fed, then I would`ve been so grateful. But now, right now, if I had an ounce of power, then I would smash their heads together and leave them for the dead. Speaking of death and the dead, if only hmm? If only heaven or hell could take me in and show me what to do, I could be perfect for heaven, or I could be evil for hell.

It's Marik who stops my train of confused thought, with his own voice.

"Alex," he speaks to me, "Akefia has asked that we bring you to him." He paused, checking whether I had any objections so far, I didn`t, "Bakura is going to unlock your cell door, okay?" he finished with a small gesture towards the spiky, white head. Bakura walked towards the door with the keys in his hand. "No sudden moves runt!" Bakura threatened me. I snorted, but got up, slowly, all the same. I hissed at the pain that assaulted me and I put out a hand to the wall to steady myself. Bakura laughed at me and walked closer. If I had been fed, then I would be strong enough to kill him, then Marik and then possibly even Akefia. My stomach growled again, but louder. I had had no food for the past week and a half, and I had been here for only two weeks. Of course, I can`t die, not even from starvation. Heaven and hell won`t allow me to die. I`m not granted that luxury.

Bakura has walked across the cell room to where I now stand. Motioning for me to turn around, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs to secure my hands behind my back with. In doing so, I felt the freezing metal clamp tight around my wrists. I shifted uncomfortably, though only very slightly. If Bakura noticed my discomfort, he`d only make it worse. But luck is never on my side and Bakura grinned menacingly. He pulled the handcuffs as tight as he could, watching me groan in pain. I could feel the metal biting into the still fresh cuts around my wrists.

Tugging harshly on the bonds, he led me out of the cell to where Marik was waiting. Being up close to the two, I could see that they were both heavily armed with their favourite hunting gear. Bakura was laden with his deadly looking knives and Marik, with his large crossbow and twin swords strapped to his back. Bakura led the way down the all too familiar passageway whilst Marik followed me closely. I shuddered as the memories drifted before my eyes. One in particular making me stop in my tracks. The sounds of murder are all I can hear. Marik obviously wasn't paying attention and walked straight into me, jolting me out of my memories and back into reality. I cried out in fear of knowing how close we were to Akefia`s hall. The two escorting me grinned again, both knew what had been decided, and both had been told to keep silent about it to me. Marik shoved me forwards and we continued walking. Each step I took led me to unimaginable misery and torment of my newly decided fate.

We had reached the door. With growing dread, I could see claw marks littering the frame work. Obviously these belonged to Akefia`s previous victims, but what of me? Will my sharp claw work be shown among the others? I hope not, but at the moment that`s not my decision, is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Befalling a fallen one – Chapter two**

"_**Will my sharp claw work be shown among the others? I hope not, but at the moment that's not my decision, is it?"**_

I am scared out of my wits right now. Bakura and Marik are grinning like maniacs at me and I just don`t know what to do. Although I`m not looking at them, I can feel their stares piercing into my skull. Occasionally they look at each other, but then they go straight back to drilling holes into my brain. Obviously whatever my fate is to be, it is that bad that these two psychos actually want to use it as their revenge instead of just beating me up themselves. We are not actually doing anything but breathing, grinning and feeling scared. We are just standing here, in front of the door that shows the unintentional artwork of previous victims.

"Why are we just standing here?" I asked. God, my voice sounds even worse than before. My throat is aching and my hunger has started playing up again. I don`t want to see Akefia again. I don`t want to look into those eyes knowing, that even they are more important than any part of me. I don`t want to see him there, sitting on his throne like chair, looking proud and mighty, surrounded by guards, not that he needs them anyway.

"We`re waiting." Bakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For?" I asked whilst rolling my eyes. Of course that didn`t hide my fear, it probably just proved that I was absolutely terrified and was trying to hide it.

"To be called in." Marik told me with obvious amusement in his eyes. And as if the door itself heard Marik, it opened slowly. Marik shoved me in behind Bakura. I made a strangled noise of fear because I was absolutely freaked out. I had been in there many times before. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. I had already met Akefia, Ra he freaked me out even worse than the whole being locked up, beaten up and fucked with thing. He is the type of immortal that has amazing power and boy does he know how to use it. People compare us just because we are practically the same kind of immortal, just with different strengths. I don`t want to be compared with someone whose only fun is to torment me in any way possible.

I didn`t look up as I walked further into the room. I didn`t want to be noticed, not that I could help it or anything. From the different auras I can sense, there are 10 people lined around the edge of the room, Marik and Bakura are next to me, there are four people sitting next to the last aura, known as Akefia.

"Alex, what a nice surprise."

I jumped at Akefia's voice, but kept my head down. _Do not lose it, do not lose it. Do not get angry and start attacking people. No trouble._ I thought to myself.

"Akefia, how long has it been. Four days? Five?" I was grinning to myself like an idiot. _They all think I should have been broken by now, I`m not though. I`m stronger than those bozos think I am._

"Six days, but we're not here to talk about time well spent, are we now? No, we're here to talk about punishment and such." He chuckled darkly.

_Bastard._

In my head I was imagining myself attacking Akefia. No drugs, no sedatives, no weapons. Just normal immortal fights, except I kill him.

"Alex, now's not the time for daydreaming."

I snapped my head up to look at him, snarling loudly. The pompous prick was sitting on his throne acting oh-so-mighty. Great he's in one of those moods and I'm in one of mine. Today just couldn`t get any better, could it?

He chuckled again, "Alex, do you want to know what your punishment is?"

"Would you listen to me if I said no?"

"Nope."

_Thought not._

"Alex. After much consideration and thought, we have decided on your punishment for the crimes you have committed."

_You mean the crimes I was framed for._

"We have decided to give you a life sentence serving the palace," he grinned down at me. _Prick, _"and you must do whatever is asked of you."

Well my head shot up at that one. How much punishment should I have to endure for the crimes I didn`t commit? Obviously a whole lot more than I have already endured. Great seeing as neither of us can die.

"Life? It`s not a life sentence if you can`t die. It's a forever sentence and it`s not one I plan on serving to pricks like you." _Great, just great. So now I`m practically attacking him with words from my fucked up head. I`m snarling again, I need to calm down before…_

In an instant, I`m against a wall. Akefia`s hand is tightening around my throat. His face is frighteningly scary.

"I`m sorry, what was that? Were you questioning my decisions Alex?" he snarled, his face mere inches from mine. _Shit, what have I done? No, god damnit. Why can`t I shut my stupid mouth._

"Did I strike a nerve there? Terribly sorry Akefia, I didn`t mean to." _Why oh why am I snarling back at him? I am such an idiot. _I`m struggling to breath, any minute now and I`ll pass out from lack of oxygen. I start wriggling in his grip. _Damn whoever invented handcuffs. If I ever find out who came up with the idea of binding a persons hands together with rings of metal, I`ll kill every single member of his or her family and if they`re not alive, I`ll go to their grave and dig them up and burn their corpses. I can`t even remember the last time burnt a corpse, but I`ll always remember the smell of the flesh as it strips itself from the bone, turning into ashes as the fire consumes it slowly. So slowly._

My vision is fading, as is my hearing. Someone is telling Akefia something, probably about having more things to discuss elsewhere because he slams my head back against the wall and lets go. I slump against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

I`m slipping into unconsciousness.

Everything`s going black.

So very black…


End file.
